


Talks

by Star_Miya



Series: The Thanalan Tinies on the path of Light and Shadow [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Heartfelt Conversation, dialogues dialogues dialogues, no patience for descriptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Miya/pseuds/Star_Miya
Summary: Sometimes the Tinies need to talk to their fav- impor- some people in their lives about things that matter to them.
Series: The Thanalan Tinies on the path of Light and Shadow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591168
Kudos: 4





	1. Helvi: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Helvi is about to go to Ishgard.

“You know, if you keep telling me your home is my home, I may hold you to that and stay here forever.”

“And is that supposed to have me discouraged? Intimidated? If so, then that lovely smile of yours contradicts your intentions.”

“It is a pleasant thought, I admit. Stay here, enjoy the warmth in the middle of this cold white land, and devote my time to playing in the snow, making jewellery… getting my own chocobo and feeding it till it gets bloated… inviting Rinoire for a friendly sparring every now and then? And Francel too, of course. For a friendly chat. Sounds brilliant to me.”

“Sounds truly splendid, indeed. As long as it is your true dream, and not just tired talking you may forget when you are well-rested.”

“Ha! Not the way of life you would expect from someone called a ‘warrior’, right? But my name – my full name, the one I was born with – has peace in it and peace is what I dream of.”

“Peace?… A dream as commendable as hard it is to come true. A dream long forgotten among my nation, as you have probably learnt by now. And yet… I say, when you are speaking of it, when you are around, it somehow feels more real!… Pray do not laugh! It does!”

“Is that what you want me to do? Bring peace to Ishgard?

“’Tis not what I–“

“Oh, hush. It feels like a fair price for a home.”

“And this is where you are wrong, for home should be unconditional!”

“Hmm.”

“Helvi?”

“I’m here.”

“Did I… You suddenly look troubled.”

“I’m not. This is my resting face. Well, aren’t you going to tell me more about your city? So I don’t do anything tactless once I’m finally there?”

“Your wish is my command!”

* * *

The tale he tells her turns out to be an anthem of praise and glory, a tale of valour the Fury herself must be pleased to hear. Hells, and Menphina too, for it is also a tale of passion, told straight from a heart filled with love for its homeland, told with a smile so radiant that there is no need for candles in the chamber. And so she is watching him more closely than she is listening, for that smile and that passion tell her even more than any words. She is watching – and her own heart is filled with joy she did not expected after all that happened in Ul’dah. Watching. Laughing. Having a good time.

There are, however, moments so brief that it is easy to miss them, moments when the smile is not quite there and the spark in his eyes fades. That is when another tale lurks underneath; a tale of unwelcoming glances and harsh words, a tale of efforts and fight. Not the fight against the dragons, no, something smaller and more personal, but no less important. And during these moments she looks back at her life and wonders. What does ‘home’ mean to her? Limsa? Ul’dah? The road in good company of Rinoire and Zezelyn, her chosen sisters?

Only one of the three has ever been unconditional…

Then why does she keep asking for more, willing to understand the city of Halone and love it as much as she– as he loves it?

* * *

“Look at you, my friend, about to sleep at the table! By the morrow you will have forgotten half of my guidance, if you have no rest.”

“Believe me, I will remember all that matters.”


	2. Rinoire: Odd friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Azure Dragoons are being dumb on the road trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame it on mine own talks to [Gonik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonikonata) and her excellent judgement of character.

“There you are, hiding in the highest place, as always.”

“Arianna? No one's hiding here. Just watching out for dragons.”

“So you could test your widely known diplomatic skills on them? And here I thought you wanted to stay away from Iceheart. Or the Moogles.”

“Iceheart is not to be trusted. And you shouldn't leave Helvi alone with her.”

“Right, because all that they do is talk about their visions of days bygone. Or the Moogles. No wonder you ran away.”

“See? Now let me guess: you want to kick me out so I go listen about those bloody creatures for a change?”

“No, actually I'm looking for Alphinaud. Haven't you seen him?”

“Me? I thought the boy was with you. He's your Commander, after all.”

“Quite a commanding one, aye. Tried giving him advice once and nothing good came out of it. But you... He looks up to you. Pity that you two haven't met before.”

“Before? You mean, when I was a wanted thief? Or when I was... not quite myself?”

“Oh, he should have seen you when I beat you up for not being yourself. 'Twould serve you right for making me worry.”

“Hmph. If it gives you any consolation, I admit I was too ashamed of myself to face you later... Though I got confused when the famous Warrior of Light welcomed me like an old friend. What have you told her about me, I wonder...”

“Next to nothing, I assure you. But she has her own way of interpreting all the things unsaid.”

“Really, you make an odd pair of friends, you and Helvi.”

“Not odd at all. Both of us are dumb. Just like Ser Aymeric and you. Dumb together to the end.”

“Hah! Finally someone puts it into words.”

“What, no one's been brave enough before?”

“Never. No idea why... Arianna?”

“I'm listening.”

“Indulge me with a story, will you? Why does she call you Rinoire? Where did it come from?”

"Why do you think there is a story to it?"

"There usually is, if you go way back with someone."

“Then the right person to tell it should be Swiftfingers– Zezelyn, our third honorary sister. She could remember every melody ever played, but messed up people's names gloriously.”

“There are three of you? We're all doomed.”

“There were. We lost Zezelyn five years ago. Bad case of _Febricitantem Imperialis_.”

“I'm... sorry to hear that. But you don't have to hide your grief behind antics, you know?”

“No, she wouldn't mind. She had just the bad sense of humour required to take me in. Just like Seawalker. Can you imagine being rescued from a raging beast by a goldsmith and an apothecary?”

“If they're formidable forces of nature just like Helvi is now? I can.”

“After you robbed them on the road?”

“...Alright, that would be a twist.”

“So it was for me, and let me tell you my life was all shite before meeting them... Your turn now. Care to share your history with the blue knight?”

“Most of our unit didn't survive a dragon attack. He found me among the dead, then I went to kill the beast and he was persistent enough to stick around.”

“You mean dumb enough.”

“Exactly. I can't fool you, can I? Anyway, that's the whole story. Not as long and surprising as yours, eh?”

“Are you being competitive about whose story is the shortest? Or the most ordinary?”

“And why would I? I'm just stating the obvious.”

“Don't deny it. Everyone tries to compete against me. No idea why. Everyone but Seawalker. I think.”

“That's only because she's already won you over, while others see no other way of finding your trembling heart. Hidden underneath all the spikes and plates.”

“Speaking from experience, aren't you?”

“Only from observation– Shhh! Heard that?”

“Sure. Been hearing that for a while. You can come out, Commander Leveilleur, nothing indecent going on here!”

“...And there he goes. You do have a way with him after all.”

“Just trying to keep up with you.”

“And you say I'm the competitive one...”


	3. Helvi: Sisterhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which daisies are placed at Rathefrost and Moenbryda is there in spirit.

"Thanks for bringing these moon daisies. Moenbryda loved them, you know... I hope somewhere, somehow, she knows I'm still thinking of her".

"Flowers that match her name... Were she still with us, I'd craft her something of pearls and silver, from one moon lover to another".

"Aww, Helvi. She'd appreciate the thought, I'm sure..."

"But? I sense a 'but' there. Was she more of a flower person than a jewellery person?"

"Oh, please. You could turn anyone into a jewellery person and whatever you'd craft, she'd wear proudly. I just... remembered something about moon daisies. And her".

"Care to share? I'm sad I didn't get to know her better. Well enough to... you know, make something in her memory".

"Well, I remember back in Sharlayan she used to put the daisies into the books she read. As a result, if you came to the library, you couldn't borrow a book without coming across one of her bookmarks, all dried and flattened. And the pages, scented... Sometimes, we competed, just for fun, to find as many as possible and Moen's hug was the prize. Can you guess who was the winner most of the time?"

"Hmm, let me think... Urianger?"

"Correct! And he would always insist he was not playing with us, not at all! He just borrowed the biggest amount of books, that's all!... Heh, once my little sister saw them compare their results and... started crying like a baby! Now, can you guess why?"

"Because she wasn't invited to play with the big kids?"

"Oh, I'm sure that would be the case in any other time, but the thing was... the flowers! She noticed the dead flowers and bawled: 'You killed them, boo-hoo! And the books are coffins!' Later she refused to touch any book, even her own picture books. It took her a while to get over... Funny, I didn't remember that until today".

"And I didn't know you had a little sister".

"Yup! She's still trying to figure out who she wants to be when she grows up, but I'm sure she'll get there someday. She's my sister after all, right?"

"Then tell her I'm rooting for her, because I can relate".

"You? An accomplished arcanist and goldsmith and hero? What else is there to figure out?"

"Too many things, believe me... Have you ever felt like you're two different people and can't decide which one is the real you?"

"What? Where did that come from?"

"Sorry, I know how stupid it sounds, I just-"

"No!- No. Yeah. Yeah, I have. But don't tell anyone. It's too embarrassing".

"Cross my heart, I won't shame you in front of any other people than myself".

"Ha! That's something Moen would say - and then she would continue shaming her best friends to her own amusement. Can you guess who I'm talking about in particular?"

"...You sure are her twin, there's no doubt about it".

"Hehe, I know, right? What about you? Got any birth sibling or just the- what did you call yourselves again?"

"Thanalan Tinies. Just them. I chose my sisters like you chose Moenbryda".

"Nah, it was her who chose me. Dunno why. Probably because I'm so fun to be around".

"Either that or because you were proficient in sisterhood. Or, well, both".

"Good point. Hey, you know what? I'm glad I asked you to come along. I think I-"

"What? Something the matter?"

"No, I think not. It's just- I'll tell you something, alright? But not today. As soon as I figure out how to say it".

"Whenever you feel like it, I'll be there. Is it something embarrassing again?"

"No... Maybe? I don't know. But when I know, I'll tell you, I promise".


End file.
